disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Annette, Collette, and Danielle
'Annette, Collette, and Danielle '''are minor characters in ''Lady and the Tramp, and supporting characters in Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure. Background Annette, Collette, and Danielle are Lady and Tramp's daughters and Scamp's sisters. They are a little on the prissy side, and they show no respect for Scamp. Annette has a blue collar, Collette has a red collar, and Danielle has a white collar. They act like they don't like Scamp, but deep down they do love him. Appearances ''Lady and the Tramp They make a cameo at the end of the film. They are seen acting around and when Trusty walks up to them and talks to them, they reply by saying, "No, you haven't, Uncle Trusty." Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure They are a little bit older in this film and have a bigger role than the first film, and Scamp is seen around and with them in a couple of scenes. Annette is wearing a blue collar and has ears that go down to her shoulders, Collette is wearing a red collar and has the longest ears out of her sisters', and Danielle is wearing a white collar and has the shortest ears out of her sisters', and in a couple of parts in the movie, they wear red, white, and blue ribbons at first. They seem to be happy that Scamp ran away, but a little later they really began to miss him, and at the end of the movie, they are all around him happily and bark excitedly at him because they're glad to have Scamp back. At the end of the film, they not only get their brother back but a new adoptive sister-in-law, Angel. Comic strip In the comic strips, Scamp had two sisters and one brother, they were known by the names Fluffy, Ruffy, and Scooter. Fluffy and Ruffy were both female and named after an old girlfriend of Tramp's. Fluffy generally took after her mother's personality and was usually never interested in Scamp's mischief, while Ruffy was much more of a tomboy, and unlike her sister Fluffy, was shown to be not above playing with Scamp when she wasn't being slightly mean to him. Scooter, the last one to be named, was male and had a shy, sensitive personality, and got his name after an accident while playing in the snow that caused him to be unable to slow down in time and "scoot" across a frozen lake without falling through which earned him the name "Scooter", and was very thankful to finally have a name. In addition to being very shy and sensitive, like his brother Scamp, Scooter was also shown to have something of a knack for getting into mischief, but to a bit of a lesser degree than Scamp and was a bit more innocent than his brother. Gallery Trivia *In the official ''Lady and the Tramp comics, their names were Ruffy, Fluffy, and Scooter; two girls and one boy. *Danielle has the same characteristics as Scamp, such as his eyebrows. Additionally, unlike her two sisters and mother, Danielle's cream-colored fur stripe goes down from her mouth to her chest, like Scamp's and Tramp's. *Although none of their names are mentioned in the movie, the DVD's subtitles reveals them, but only shows which one is Danielle. Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Lady and the Tramp characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Character trios Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Heroines Category:Singing characters Category:Siblings Category:Anti-heroes Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Kids Category:Animated characters